


Contact

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Mulder and Scully hugging makes everything all right in the world.





	Contact

The first time she didn’t even think about it. He could have been Missy or her mother or Ellen. She needed the contact. It was only when she took a ragged breath in that she smelled him, his warm skin, the faint trace of his cologne under his chin. Not Missy, not her mother. She pulled back, pulled on her professional mantle, reset. She wouldn’t fall for him. Wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Shouldn’t.

The second time, he pulled her out of the paralysis of fear, pushed aside her resistance and she loved him in that moment. She stood in the safe harbour of his arms, still trembling from his own rage. He had saved her. And when he saved another, he saved a small part of his self. She loved that about him. How he rebuilt his fractured heart from the pieces of others. But she wouldn’t fall for him. Wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Shouldn’t.

The third time, his love for her overwhelmed. It radiated from his skin to filter through hers, soaking into her bones. He would never tell her. She would never tell him. Not yet. Keeping it unspoken made it feel truer. But showing it? Oh, yes. That was in the softness in his jaw, in his fingers through her hair, in his eyes, in the beating of his heart against her face. In his hope. In her spirit. She had fallen for him. She did. She did. She did.


End file.
